Khandra Bavohla
General Information Character Name: Khandra Bavohla Character Nicknames or Titles: None Screen Name of Author: Puddleglum&Faun Character Information Age: 80 years old (Essentia have long lifespans) Gender: Male Species: Essentia, of the Tribe of Wind Hair/Eye Colors: Hair is white with grey streaks, eyes are grey Weight/Height: 180, 6'0 Distinct Markings: Scars around wrists as a result of the shackles he almost always wore before he was freed by Alon and Ava, horizontal scars on his lower back as a result of the development of his powers Clothes and Other Accessories: White clothes, very simple, belt with silver carved sword, white boots Weapons: Simple sword, the hilt is decorated with intricate carvings, powers Armor: None Residence: (caves, Ditto Mansion, etc) Taelo Occupation: Council Member on Taelo, soldier Mode of Transportation: Flying (he controls the wind that picks him up), walking, vehicles Overall Personality: Very proud, but knows his place Personality Flaws: Can overestimate his abilities Hobbies: Flying over the city, reading from the very few history scrolls that were salvaged from the Essentia's original homeworld Likes/Dislikes: White, history, beating his opponents/being beaten, someone who hurts his pride Long-term Goals: To become a more high-ranking member of Taelo's council, to become a sort of historian and find the other lost scrolls of the Essentia's history Skills: Fighting, knowledge of history Magic Skills/Powers: Since he is an Essentia, he possesses the powers of his tribe (Wind). His primary power is the ability to control wind as all Wind Essentia can, his secondary power is super-memory, making him a good learner. Family: None Friends: King Alon, Ava, Orah, Oran Enemies: Natanel and his Dark Followers Pets, Sidekicks, etc: None, but he commands a legion of Wind units OR Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: King Alon and General Ava Short History: Was a slave under Chake's rule, but was freed roughly around the time that the original Chake died. When Chake's clones Cade and Celest ruled, he and his rescuers Alon and Ava had freed many more Essentia from slavery. Soon Cade and Celest were defeated, and he was made part of the Council that would resume rule should trouble come to Alon or Ava. Soon Alon and Ava were kidnapped by Space Pirates and sold to the Undetto, where they, along with the group of Dittotopians managed to defeat the Boss and overthrow the Undetto. Alon, Ava, and the rest of the Dittotopians were soon on another quest, and they travelled to Kashyyyk. There they fought a spirit named X'ephure. They defeated him with the help of the All, but did not kill him. They knew he would return someday. When the All appeared on Taelo in physical form, he revealed the two lost tribes, Dark and Light. The Tribe of Light was his chosen servants, and Khandra soon befriended Orah and Oran. The All later honored him by letting him go along with Orah to tell the Dittotopians of His coming to Taelo. Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Fountain 2, mentioned in Fountain 3, Mansion 13